Family
by soyabeanoh
Summary: Zuko welcomes his mother home, and begins to contemplate repairing the relationship with his sister, Azula. No Zucest or anything, just a simple fic on their relationship and character development on both of their parts. Slight Maiko.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Summary: Zuko welcomes his mother home, and begins to contemplate repairing the relationship with his sister, Azula. No Zucest or anything, just a simple fic on their relationship and character development on both of their parts. Slight Maiko.

Author's Note: Okay, I know this has been done before, but I have written this for quite some time, I just never had the guts (or the urgency) to put this up here. So please, read, review and enjoy. I would love to have some constructive criticism. This is my interpretation, and I understand most of you might not agree with how I write certain characters. I understand that, and criticism is appreciated. Just be nice

Chapter 1: The Reunion

The royal procession entered the gates and into the courtyards. I sucked in a breath as the palanquin bearers laid the palanquin on the ground, and pulled the curtain back.

Her hair was streaked grey and her face was lined from age. Her eyes though are still the same, pools of melancholia. As she laid those melancholic eyes on me, on my face, my _scar_, she stifled a gasp with her hand as the tears spilled out from her eyes. I reached out my arms, and she collapsed into me, hugging me with such veracity that is only borne and grown with years of longing. If the recounts of this day said that Firelord Zuko was strong and calm during the reunion, they could not be more wrong. I weeped Firelord tears, and I held my mother like she was going to disappear again. She turned my cheek, and kissed my scar.

Then she looked me in the eye and said "Zuko, I have missed you so much,"

Great celebrations were thrown to commemorate our reunion. The feasts were sheer gluttony and the dances, led by the Avatar, were possibly the most fun that anyone had in the Firenation for 100 years.

After the celebrations, right before I decided to retire to my chamber to turn in for the day, I headed to my mother's chamber to see her. She sat by her dresser, her hair was undone.

I smiled at her, and said "Welcome back, mother". Then, I regaled her with the stories of what happened in her absence. I told her my banishment and about being out at sea, life in exile and my travels in the Earth Kingdom. She listened intently, tearing at the beginning, but eventually she smiled and laughed, particularly with my stories together with the Avatar. It was just like back to my childhood, when I was a little boy again. Every day, as a boy I would tell her what happened in school, or at Firebending training. Today felt no different.

After I finished my recount of my life in the past few years, she asked "Zuko, where is your sister?"

I looked away; I did not dare to answer her question.

"Zuko," She laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Mother, it's not good news, Azula broke down during Sozin's comet, she's… not herself anymore," Truth be told, sitting here with my mother made me feel guilty. I felt responsible for Azula's state. Even though I know she's no angel, she had to be stopped. She has even tried to kill Uncle, and myself multiple times.

"I want to see her," My mother said.

"I don't think that's quite possible. You see, she is in an asylum now,"

"Zuko, why did you put your sister, Princess of the Firenation, in an asylum?"

"Mother, she is dangerous, she has tried to –"

"Zuko, she's your sister. Show her some mercy."

"It's not like she's shown me any mercy! Do you have any idea what she did to me?" I flared.

"Zuko, calm down. Don't lose your temper, it is dangerous for a Firelord to do so," It's amazing what effect her words have on me. I felt myself cooling down obediently.

"Will you take me to her tomorrow?" My mother asked kindly.

"It is not advisable for a non-bender to visit her, mother," I rationalized. "It's better if I went tomorrow, to check on her condition. If she's stable, I will take you to her," I felt uneasy about acceding to my mother's requests. She remembers Azula, her young daughter, while I remember the Azula who tried to kill me.

Nonetheless, I will visit my sister tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Asylum

To TheRavenFeatheredPen: Thanks for the review! I hope this is as soothing as the first chapter, and I really really appreciated the review. You made me quickly post this up. I hope you enjoy this too. :)

So this is set a few months after the finale, hence there will be some changes.

Chapter 2: The Asylum

The asylum was on an island off the coast of the Firenation. As I approached the doors of the Firenation asylum, I heard a scream, and I braced myself for what is about to come. Three knocks on the door and the door was opened by a guard. While this is an asylum, a supposed haven for the deranged, it almost functions as a prison. The most dangerous and insane criminals are in here.

The guard bowed to me, and I stopped him. I did not want the people here to know the Firelord was visiting the asylum. I whispered him instructions and he led me to Azula's ward. It was dark and cold, underground. The patients were shrieking and rattling their chains. Their hands were chained to prevent them from firebending. The smell of burning flesh permeated my senses. Some of these firebenders burnt their own flesh in their insanity. It was terrifying.

Azula was right at the end, and her ward had double iron doors. As I stood outside the inner door, the guard handed me the key and walked briskly away. I took a deep breath and rehearsed redirecting lightning in my head.

The door unlocked with a click, creaking as I pushed it open. Then, I quickly assumed my firebending stance. I expected to hear her say "Oh, hello there Zuzu," followed by the sound of lightning being shot at me.

I was surprised. I saw my sister lying on a bed, curled in a fetal position and her eyes wide in fear. It was obvious that the nurses neglected this ward, probably for their own safety. The walls were singed and remnants of her meals are strewed around, pieces of broken bowls were everywhere. She has lost a great deal of weight and her face was gaunt. Her limbs were chained to the bed posts and her wrists and ankles were rubbed raw.

When she noticed my presence, she started firebending, her trademark blue fire starting spewing from her contorted hands, feet and mouth. The room started to heat up, and I braced myself for some sort of attack. Nothing like that happened. She simply shrank into a corner and used her firebending to attempt to push me away.

I stood there, speechless. Then, her face partially hidden by her hair, she looked me in the eye and shrieked, "Go. Away."

I hurriedly turned and left.

Okay this is short. I have already written the third chapter and it's currently being proofread and edited. Coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Introspection

To TheRavenFeatheredPen: This one is much longer. :) Thanks for the review. Heck, since you're the only reviewer I have, I may have to ask for some constructive criticism. Please do tell me if I am writing the characters wrongly or anything! Any criticism is appreciated. Just be nice! :)

I apologise for the delay, I admit I was stumped after the second chapter. Enjoy! Please read and review.

Chapter 3: Introspection

Sunlight streamed through the bamboo blinds in Mai's bedroom. I stroked her hair as she lay on my chest reading a book. It was a hot and lazy afternoon, so we were staying in. In my mind, I was going through what I have seen at the asylum. It has only been a few months since she has been warded at the asylum. Frankly I thought she would get better. I hate how I am always wrong when I am optimistic.

Mai shuts her book, looks up at me and asks, "So… What's on your mind?"

I snapped out of my daze, "Nothing serious, why do you ask?"

"You're a bad liar, you know? I can tell you're bothered. Firstly your brow is furrowed, and secondly you're sighing a lot. You probably don't realize this, but my head has been rising and falling every time you sigh. It's really hard to read this way."

I have considered telling Mai, but given her falling out with my sister, with my sister throwing her in prison and all, I really didn't want to get Mai all riled up. But I admit I was perturbed by the events at the Asylum. I needed to confide with someone that is, or at least once close to Azula.

"I went to visit my sister at the Asylum yesterday,"

"So?" Mai asked with feigned nonchalance.

I told her the state I saw my sister in. And she said, "Look, I don't care, Zuko. She got what she deserved. Frankly I don't see why do you care, don't you hate her? Do you remember what she did? Remember how she tried to kill you?"

"I don't hate my sister, Mai. We just got a little sibling rivalry. So she has tried to kill me. But we were on opposite sides on the war, I was with the Avatar, she's with the Fire Nation. And even for before, when I wasn't with the Avatar, I was banished. By law, I was her enemy."

She sat up and said, "No, Zuko. It doesn't matter, because by blood you were her brother."

I laughed bitterly. "Mai, in my family blood relations doesn't matter. My father, remember?" I point to the scar on my eye.

She averted her gaze, "Well, if that's the case, then you have nothing to do with Azula."

"Wrong, Mai, I don't want to be that sort of Firelord, that sort of man. How am I going to redeem the Firenation if I don't even forgive my own sister?"

Mai raised one eyebrow, "You want to forgive her?"

"Maybe… I don't know. It's certainly not an easy decision. She hasn't exactly been the best sister in the world"

"Well, I am certain I am not forgiving her. I am not just going to forgive years of her bullying. I am not in a rush to welcome her back,"

"Neither am I, but my mother – "

"Lady Ursa? She just returned from a long term of banishment. She doesn't know how Azula turned out. It would be quite a blow to her, Zuko."

"Exactly. She doesn't know how Azula turned out. That's what she needs right? A clean slate. Not someone whom she has hurt before."

"Looks like the time you spent with the Avatar has changed you."

"Well, according to the Avatar, the first step to healing is to forgive."

"Sounds like rubbish to me. Tell this to Ty Lee. She'll get it. You do what you have to do. Just so you know, I don't want to see Azula again. You can all become one happy family, whatever. Just leave out of it," Then she stood up and walked away.

After a meeting with my generals, I headed back to my chamber to rest. I undressed to change into my bedclothes, and my hand traced my scar. Not the one on my face, the one that Azula gave me on the day of the comet. That was not the first time Azula has shot me with lightning, although it was the first one that hit.

There are many reasons why Azula should be left there. Firstly, she is dangerous. I trace the scar on my chest and think of Aang's similar scar. She could kill in one swift motion. Secondly, she deserves it, doesn't she? She has hurt her own friends, threw Mai and Ty Lee in prison. She has hurt innocent people, both in vanity and in the name of war. And she has tricked people to get her way. Not to mention she almost killed Aang in Ba Sing Se. Her conquest of Ba Sing Se, however, proved her to be a very formidable foe, because of her cunning and intelligence. For the sake of peace, she ought to be in there.

But I knew that I was guilty of those crimes too. Didn't I betray Uncle and let him be locked up in prison? Also, I remember myself terrorizing the Southern Water Tribe. I stole from kind people that helped uncle and me, and I hunted the Avatar around the world. Admittedly, Azula seems to be a more successful me. However, was in the past. I chose the right path, and I am no longer that person anymore. Plus I did not attempt to kill anyone.

Still, I did do some bad things. What kept me together and brought me to the right path was Uncle. He has always been there for me. And he looked out for me and took care of me. More importantly, he forgave me even after I betrayed him. I could not be more grateful towards Uncle.

Azula never had someone like Uncle. I was given a second chance; she did not have such an opportunity. She was alone.

Uncle said this on the day of the comet, when he refused to fight my father_ "History would just see it as more senseless violence, a brother killing brother to grab power."_

I began to doubt that I was good. In history's eyes, was I some other evil person that usurped power from my own family member? _Just like my father._

Suddenly I felt burdened with guilt, and I felt my actions were wrong. I felt like I needed to make things right.


	4. Chapter 4: Catharsis

Author's note: Hi everyone, sorry for the long break, I happen to be a master procrastinator. Thanks for the kind reviews and your patience, and I am really glad you all are still enjoying this! Merry (early) Christmas!

It all began when I started to have trouble sleeping. I tried pushing it to the back of my head, and ignoring it, but I simply could not. I felt it, this burden of guilt and I needed to atone for my wrongdoings. So I began a ritual. Every evening before the dusk, I would visit Azula in the Asylum. It may seem like a kind gesture, but really, it was to deal with the torture of sleepless nights. I was stricken with guilt. Recently I have seen so much kindness, with uncle forgiving me and Aang sparing my father's life, I began to feel the moral expectation of being as kind. Whether this was some form of atonement, or a natural tendency to be kind, I was not sure.

These visits lasted about 3 hours. If I had some banquet or a meeting in the evening, I would not go. Otherwise, the asylum was where I spent my evenings. As usual, these visits were clandestine. Not a single person other than Azula and I knew about these visits. Not my mother, Mai, or even the guards at the asylum.

However during these visits, Azula remained unresponsive, like I was not there. Most of the time, she had her back towards me. That did not stop me though; I still sat by the side of her bed every evening. I would either talk to her or read to her. Mostly I would read to her; there is not much to say to her, anyway.

This went on for about 2 weeks, and one evening, I read to her again. I finished a chapter which ended with an annoying cliffhanger. I told her that I needed to go, and I stood up from her bed and I was about to leave when something happened. She grabbed my hand.

"Don't go, not yet. One more chapter. I have to find out if the man with the sword for a hand loses his other hand too." Azula's tone was much gentler than her usual harshness.

I smiled and said, "Sure," And I sat back down by her bed.

While I sat there reading, Azula was leaning on me, resting her cheek against my back. After I finished the chapter, I turned around and looked at her, properly. Her hair has grown out, and her bangs were not as well trimmed as before, so she tucked them behind her ears. Without her makeup on, she looks much younger. Her eyes, however, are wet.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I am so pathetic for needing you. I hate you so much. But I need you." A single tear rolled down her cheek. I do not believe I have ever seen Azula cry before. "It comforts me. I actually look forward to evenings now. When you don't come, I cannot sleep."

"You are not pathetic, you just feel vulnerable,"

"Exactly. Why am I vulnerable to you? Why have you come? When I am here alone, I am safe. I have nobody, so nobody can betray me, or leave me or hurt me."

"I won't hurt you, Azula."

"Oh please, Zuzu, you already have." She looked away and said, "Just leave."

My heart sank. I stood up and turned to leave.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" She asked.

I smiled to her and said, "Definitely,"

That night I slept like a baby.


End file.
